The factory production of printed articles of clothing so far has made use of silk screen printing or offset printing processes. The classical silk screen printing process for smaller series is handcraft, with negative effects on speed, error frequency, starting expenses per order. In case of larger series, it is possible to make use of a silk screen printing line which, however, necessitates very high investment expenses. Offset printing may be used only if the length of the motif, as measured in the longitudinal direction of the fabric web, is not too large.